I have a Dream
by Katsuakira
Summary: Pequena cena, no tempo de IWTB, idealizando meu mais novo ship com uma música perfeita de um comercial xD


I have a dream

Autora: Katsuakira

Shipper: Mulder/Scully

Terminada: Sim.

Tipo: Songfic, oneshot.

Spoiler: Mínimo [mesmo x]

Sinopse: Pequena cena, no tempo de IWTB, idealizando meu mais novo ship com uma música perfeita de um comercial xD

Estava voltando do trabalho. Labutar como médica em um dos melhores hospitais do país era bastante desgastante. Ela dava duro para melhorar a qualidade de vida de seus pacientes, todos, sem exceção. Quando aparecia algum caso distinto e que precisasse de tratamento único, debatia com seus superiores para conseguir o melhor atendimento para o paciente, mesmo que arriscasse o seu contrato com eles. E este dia foi intenso. Tivera que questionar sobre o caminho de tratamento de uma paciente que foi internada recentemente, e passou a tarde inteira tentando argumentar sobre uma cirurgia específica para o seu caso e que poderia reduzir drasticamente o seu tempo de internação.

Assim, voltar para casa a fazia sentir uma sensação de alívio e conforto. Alívio, pois sabia que as horas que passou no hospital valeram a pena e sabia que pôde fazer de tudo para salvar uma vida. E conforto, porque estaria voltando para a única pessoa que compreenderia. E que por isso a amava.

O tempo em que passava no volante era bem relaxante. Ela repassava suas ações do dia, enquanto ouvia a suas músicas preferidas. Preferia soltar o cabelo e deixá-lo ao vento, assim conseguia a sensação de liberdade e despreocupação que sempre quis. E que não terá, não num futuro próximo, não enquanto perdurar todo o plano de conspiração e disfarce sobre a colonização futura, que acontecerá em alguns anos. Ela revirou os olhos. Não gostava de pensar nessas coisas agora, enquanto voltava para casa. Aquele era um assunto sério, que envolvia o futuro de toda a humanidade, que arriscava a vida de todos. Dela, de Mulder. De William. Sacudiu a cabeça, queria esquecer tudo aquilo por um momento. Só por um momento.

Os quilômetros passavam e ela cada vez mais chegava ao seu destino. Agora desejava só vê-lo. Ver aquela face guardou em seu coração. Ver aquela barba não feita que pinicava quando o beijava. Ver em sua expressão facial o sentimento de esperança que todo dia ela buscara. Só Mulder para fazê-la sentir-se assim, tão distinta, única. E estando do seu lado, Scully tinha plena certeza que ela teria poder suficiente para mudar o futuro.

"Mulder, cheguei." Atirou as chaves na mesa mais próxima, e retirou seu casaco lentamente enquanto caminhava pela sala.

Ninguém respondeu. Achou estranho, Mulder não tinha motivo para não estar em casa. Ele não poderia se expor, agora que era perseguido pelo FBI. Os ofícios que aprendeu foram todos neste ambiente familiar, e nenhum precisava de ar fresco. Raramente jogava basquete, só quando o tempo fechava suficiente para poder sair com segurança. Mesmo morando distante da cidade, não podia se sujeitar à exposição desnecessária, não queria estragar a vida que levava com Scully. E ainda assim, ninguém respondeu.

Enquanto caminhava até o quarto, Scully começou a escutar uma leve melodia, uma música que não tinha ouvido antes. Não pelo menos em casa. Era calma suficiente para estranhar. Não era o tipo de música que Mulder geralmente escutava, tenderia mais para o gosto de Scully do que dele. À medida que avançava, consegui distinguir o tipo de instrumento. Piano. Deus, Mulder tocando piano?! Ela não entedia o que estava acontecendo. Ele não podia mudar tão de repente. Ele não conseguiria mudar tão de repente, mesmo se quisesse. Não era de sua natureza.

Viu a porta do quarto semi-aberta, e a luz acesa. Tinha alguém ali, ela pensou. Não arriscava dizer se era o Mulder, pois nada estava se encaixando naquele fim de tarde. Encostou a palma da mão levemente nela, e a empurrou lentamente, fazendo um barulho característico de porta sem óleo.

Ele não ouviu. Continuou tocando a melodia enquanto balbuciava algumas palavras, provavelmente a letra que acompanhava a música. O piano se encontrava mais dentro daquele cômodo, de modo que a pessoa que o tocava não conseguia ver a porta. Ela adentrou um pouco, e percebeu que era o Mulder realmente que tocava. Mas, desde quando tocava? Scully decidiu-se sentar em uma cadeira próxima, e esperá-lo perceber sua presença, o que não demorou muito.

Ele parou de tocar por um instante. Levantou sua cabeça e fechou os olhos, como se estivesse tentando sentir algum gosto no ar. Respirou profundamente e falou "Senti o seu cheiro, Clarice."

Ela abriu um sorriso, mostrando seus longos dentes. "Ah é? Desde quando?"

"Desde que você quase arrombou a garagem quando estacionou o carro" Ele riu, enquanto se virava para encará-la. "Você fez um barulho e tanto, hein, Scully."

"E desde quando você toca piano?" Ela decidiu se levantar, e lentamente se aproximou dele. "Espera um pouco. Desde quando você tem um piano?" Ela passou seus braços pelo seu pescoço, enquanto acariciava os seus cabelos com suas mãos.

"Ah, isso?" Ele a abraçou pela cintura. Entrelaçou o seu braço pela sua cintura e a empurrou contra si, intensificando-o. "Comprei ontem no E-bay. É impressionante o quão rápido eles podem ser quando lhes pagam uma grande quantia de dinheiro."

"Como assim? Como você conseguiu dinheiro para comprá-lo?" Ela perguntou surpresa. Ele não tinha como abrir conta em qualquer banco, pois teria que informar um endereço de residência, e isso estava fora de cogitação. Não poderia conseguir um cartão de crédito, pois temia que o FBI podia rastreá-lo pelas compras que ele poderia fazer com ele.

"Ah, eu comprei no seu cartão. Espero que não se importe."

"Mulder! Você sabe que agora não estamos nos esbanjando em dinheiro, e outra, agora qualquer um pode saber onde moramos! Fomos expostos, Mulder! Isso só pode trazer mais problemas..." Ela falou, virando os olhos para não fitá-lo. Agora parecia séria, inacreditando o que acabara de ouvir.

"Calma, Scully. Eu fui um pouco cauteloso, pelo menos." Ele a puxou mais perto, para que ela fosse obrigada a olhá-lo nos olhos. "Tá sim, eu passei o nosso endereço, realmente. Isso eu não pude evitar. Temos um único carro e você o leva todo dia para trabalhar. Mas eles não vieram aqui procurando por mim, Fox Mulder."

"Ah, não?"

"Nãão... Eles vieram procurando por um tal de Ferl Mudox. Você o conhece por acaso?" Ele abriu um sorriso. Anagrama. Essa foi a solução que retirou de última hora. Não era ruim, mas também não era das melhores, pois qualquer pessoa com uma mente inteligente poderia descobri-lo por trás desse nome.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto sorria timidamente. Anagrama lembrava o jeito do Mulder, mas como era Fox Mulder, poderia se esperar por alguma outra idéia mais interessante e indecifrável. "Anagrama, hã? Mulder, acho que essa nossa reclusão está te fazendo mal. Você está perdendo seu jeito. Poderia listar várias maneiras de encobrimento, mas essa é muita simplória para ser sua idéia."

"Ah, é? Então me fale uma."

"Hmm, vamos ver." Scully se desfez do abraço e caminhou pela sala. Avistou o sofá deslocado em frente ao piano e pensou em sentar-se lá, de modo que poderia ver Mulder enquanto ele estivesse sentado no piano. "Você geralmente pediria em nome de alguém e-", falou enquanto se acomodava no sofá, cruzando as pernas. "- se faria passar pela pessoa quando a encomenda chegasse. Quem sabe Alvin Kersh."

"Ah, Scully, eu só me passei uma vez pelo Kersh, e isso quando eu o odiava." Mulder ajeitou-se na cadeira do piano, enquanto tocava algumas notas. "Mas então, não vai me perguntar o porquê disso tudo?"

"Tá bom. Mulder, por que isso tudo?"

"Tudo começou há duas noites. Tive um sonho estranho, diferente dos que tive recentemente. Envolvia um piano, uma música, você e eu. Pensei em talvez fazê-lo realidade, mas eu precisava de um piano. Então ontem eu decidi comprar o piano enquanto procurava na internet pela partitura da música."

Scully parecia interessante com o que ele falava, apesar de ser um pouco absurdo. Como ela não o notou procurando na internet? Ou quando fez a compra online? Mas o que mais a intrigava era como ele conseguiu aprender a tocar piano tão rápido.

"Enquanto estava internet, percebi que a música com a qual sonhei não tinha partitura. Isso dificultou as coisas pra valer. Fora que eu não sabia como tocar piano. Você deve estar se perguntando agora como que aprendi rapidamente, não é?" Ela girou a cabeça e o olhou supresa. Como ele soube que estava pensando agora? Scully abriu um pequeno sorriso, havia mais coisas de Mulder que ela não sabia, apesar dos anos que passaram trabalhando juntos, e morando juntos.

"Enfim," Mulder continuou, "Eu ainda não sei tocar piano. Tive que gravar o pedaço da música que me lembrava do sonho, e passei o dia inteiro encaixando as notas das teclas para que ficasse um pouco boa. Você não sabe o quanto isso pode ser desgastante, Scully. Nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil compor uma música, principalmente aquelas que já estão compostas!"

"Mas Mulder," ela riu de leve enquanto proferia, "Você não precisava fazer tudo isso."

"Aaaah, Scully, surpreendo-me que você não sabe o que o tédio faz com as pessoas. Estava ficando depressivo com os dias. O FBI não tem mais nenhum caso interessante para eu recortar a reportagem do jornal e colocar no mural. Não se fazem mais agentes curiosos como antigamente... Decidi tentar outra coisa, aprender um novo ofício."

"Mas você disse que não conseguiu aprender piano."

"É, então. Eu não aprendi esse novo ofício, ainda. Posso aprender mais tarde, já que consegui um piano. Mas agora, o que importa é a música que dei duro para compor as notas, e você vai ouvir."

"Mas Mulder..."

"Nah ah- Eu não passei meu dia inteiro e não gastei uma nota em vão. Você vai ouvir, você vai gostar tanto depois você vai me beijar."

"Mas-"

"Ela começa assim..."

"Muld-", Scully mal pôde terminar de pronunciar o nome de Mulder, que ele já começou expor o resultado do dia inteiro. Ele tocava piano como se fosse profissional. Tentava passar, pelas notas, a sensação que estava sentindo, um sentimento reconfortante, único.

"I have a dream..." E enquanto ele cantava, as palavras adquiriam o ritmo da melodia. Letra e música entrelaçavam-se e dançavam enquanto se propagavam pelo ar.

Scully decidiu parar de tentar interrompê-lo enquanto tocava. Estava fascinada pelo trabalho de um dia e de como a música a relaxava diante do dia que tivera no hospital.

Fechou os olhos e inclinou sua cabeça para trás, acomodando-se para ouvir melhor. Não era só a música que causava esse efeito nela. Era o conjunto. Melodia, pois qualquer música que se preze precisa de um ritmo harmonioso. Letra, pois a beleza não se faz só com o corpo, e sim com a vestimenta, também. Cada palavra deveria ser escolhida cautelosamente para se ajustar à melodia de modo perfeito. E Mulder, porque ele era o único homem que a balançava. Sua determinação, sua teimosia, e sua habilidade de surpreender as pessoas ao redor, mantinham-na unida naquela relação. Faziam-na continuar apaixonada pela pessoa que tocava.

"(I have a dream) to share with you..." E ele continuava a afetá-la de um modo gentil, carinhoso. Nesse instante, Scully percebeu que essa música não era estranha. Não, ela já tinha a ouvido em algum lugar, mas isso não importava agora. O que importava, naquele momento, é sentir-se satisfeita com a vida que levava, apesar dos problemas que eles enfrentavm, ou enfrentarão.

"I hope you find it... good for you" E estava. Ela estava achando maravilhoso. Cada vez mais se supreeendia com as ações de Mulder. Ele conseguia ainda deixá-la sem reação. Vários anos juntos, e ele ainda tinha esse poder de deixá-la em êxtase.

"In case you don't..." Scully ouviu essa parte e pensou um pouco. Caso eu não queira o quê, ela se perguntou. Compartilhar o sono seria? Com certeza ela iria querer depois dessa demonstração de afeto, ela nem pensaria duas vezes. Ou até pensaria, do jeito que Scully era.

"If you don't want..." Ela abriu os olhos e girou a cabeça para poder fitá-lo. Ele a olhava sem piscar. Olhava com sentimento. E quando ela retribuiu o olhar, ele sorriu e continuou a tocar.

"Don't tell me until... I finish... my song..." E com uma mão ele encerrou seu ato. Mulder fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, para depois fitá-la para pedir uma nota. "Bem... essa foi a parte de que eu me lembrei. Pequena, eu sei, mas tem um grande valor."

"Eu não duvido desse valor, Mulder." Ela se levantou do sofá, e enquanto abria um sorriso, aproximou-se dele. Ele também se ergueu e a esperou se aproximar. "Isso foi... perfeito. Você ainda consegue me surpreender com suas façanhas, hein, Mulder."

"É, eu sei." Ele contornou sua mão em torno do pescoço de Scully e a puxou para um beijo. Um beijo que começou tímido, mas foi ganhando fervor com o aumento do desejo dos dois.

"Mulder," Scully sussurrou em seu ouvido. Já havia se passado horas desde a sua apresentação, e agora eles dividiam a mesma cama, abraçados. Ela se aninhou em seus braços enquanto arrumava o pedaço de lençol que os separava. "você não canta bem."

Ele riu. Sem dúvida ele não cantava bem, mas não deixava se fazer uma boa impressão. Assim como Scully, ele também não conseguia segurar um tom por muito tempo, mas sua falta de prática não tirava a mágica do momento. Passou a mão por seus cabelos e beijou a testa da sua amada.

"Você..." ela continuou, "... tirou a música de um comercial, não foi?" Ela tinha se lembrado de onde conhecia a tal melodia. Mulder deu um sorriso de como se fosse pego em flagrante, mas não se deixou abalar por isso, porque conseguira o que queria, a visão de vê-la relaxada e aliviada. "Obrigada, mesmo assim." Ela terminou.

Ele passou suas mãos mais uma vez pelos longos cabelos louros de Scully e, quando percebeu que ela tinha adormecido, pousou seus lábios sobre o dela, dando um selinho de boa noite. Aninhou sua cabeça em seus cachos e dormiu ali.


End file.
